A Vampire's Intentions
by blue-eyed-cow
Summary: When Prince Gumball is having trouble admitting to himself of his love for Fionna, Mashall Lee is there to help his buddy, and he has a few tricks up his sleeve! One-Shot, friendship fic.


**A/N: Hello, and welcome to 'A Vampire's Intentions'. I started writing this when the Fionna and Cake episode first premiered, but just got around to finishing it, so please excuse my lateness. This is a friendship fic between Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball, and has strong implications of FionnaxGumball. Therefore it is not slash.**

** I hope you enjoy it!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

* * *

><p>Prince Gumball was staring out the window of his castle, gazing off into the dark night's sky. Stars dotted the black overhang and the moon glowed, her soft light falling onto the Candy Prince's face, as well as every other face in the land of Aaa. Prince Gumball sighed. The night sky was very beautiful. Perhaps he should study it more thoroughly. He did not have a telescope. Perhaps he should get one. It would definitely be interesting, and science had always been much more than an interest to him.<p>

He yawned, closing his eyes and stretching his arms up over his head, air rushing into his candy-made body, into his lungs, through his blood, into his brain where the oxygen was needed most. He was growing tired, but he did not want to sleep. He shut his eyes and yawned again.

This time, he heard a very soft _'whoosh'_ while his eyes were closed, coming from just in front of him. He opened his eyes quickly, looking for the cause of the noise, but there was nothing in the window. Figuring it was the wind, he was about to go back to gazing at the stars, when…

_"BOO!"_

A loud voice erupted from behind the prince, and the pink-haired man spun around sharply, gasping in surprise.

Behind him, floating a few feet above the floor and laughing hysterically, was Marshall Lee the Vampire King. He looked the same as he did for the last thousand years, (Prince Gumball had not been around that long, obviously, but that was what he understood): his black messy hair fell onto his unnaturally pale face, his pointy ears and teeth stood out like a smack in the face, and the bite marks on the side of his neck glinted evilly in the soft light.

Prince Gumball had never really had a good relation with the Vampire King. The two interacted very little, especially since Marshall Lee couldn't be exposed to sunlight, plus they were polar opposites: Prince Gumball was studious, responsible, and cheery, while Marshall Lee was a rebel, unpredictable, and a villain in many senses.

Marshall kept laughing, now clutching his stomach and pointing at the prince, kicking his feet in the air as he floated. "You should have seen the look on your face, wimp! Hehehe!"

Prince Gumball's face grew red, realizing that the King must have floated through the window as the Prince was yawning, probably just to scare him. "If you have no other business here but to scare me, I suggest you leave the way you came, Lee." Gumball told him in a straight, official voice.

Marshall suddenly stopped laughing and bared his pointy teeth at the prince, who stepped back in surprise. "That's _Marshall_ Lee to you, mortal!"

Prince Gumball didn't like the way the king spat out that last word, _mortal_, like he was making fun of the fact that Gumball would die before he did.

The vampire relaxed again, an evil-looking smile spreading its way across his face as he floated towards Prince Gumball. Gumball stood very still, his shoulders stiff. He didn't feel comfortable being so close to the vampire. Vampires were dangerous, unpredictable people. "Why are you here?" The prince repeated again.

"What, an old vampire can't come to visit a friend once in a while?" Marshall answered in a devious tone, hanging upside down, mid-air, in front of Gumball. Their faces were only an inch away.

Prince Gumball couldn't take his eyes off those fangs. "I do not think either of us consider the other a 'friend'. However, if you really do have business to attend to here, I will not stop you," Prince Gumball said, trying to sound braver than he felt.

Marshall flipped right side up again and laughed. "Oh, don't be so uptight for once! Who flies through someone's window to attend to 'business'?" The vampire boy laughed again.

Prince Gumball's pink-tinted face turned red again. "I-uh…"

Marshall finally planted his feet on the ground and stood in front of Prince Gumball, raising an eyebrow at him. "How about a casual, 'what's up?'"

Prince Gumball sighed, finally giving in to the vampire's shenanigans to spare himself the further humiliation. "Alright. What's up, Marshall?"

"Finally!" Marshall declared triumphantly, jumping back up into the air and remaining there. Then he floated over right next to Gumball and slipped an arm around his shoulders, making the pink-haired prince flinch. "What's up, you ask, ol' buddy, ol' pal? Not much, not much! I was just flying around the kingdom when I spotted an open window and decided to drop by! So what's up with _you,_ Gummy Balls?"

"Please don't call me that," Prince Gumball mumbled.

"Oh, come on now," Marshall Lee cackled, "isn't that what friends do? Give each other nicknames and what not?"

Prince Gumball exhaled again. "Please, Marshall Lee, get to the point. Why are you here?"

"Alright, alright, fine, you've got me," the king now floated over to the prince's windowsill and was staring out at the sky with boredom in his eyes. "I've come with a simple request."

"And that would be…?"

The vampire's eyes met Prince Gumballs', and his face twisted up into a devious smile. "Gummy Balls, you're friends with Fionna, right?"

Gumball's breath suddenly caught in his throat at the mention of the adventurer's name. _Fionna._ With those beautiful eyes, perfect smile, lovely voice…

The prince hastily reminded himself that he had company (unwelcomed company, but company nonetheless). He answered in what he hoped to be a steady voice. "Yes. Her and I are friends. But you already know this, Marshall Lee. Why are you asking?"

"Well, you see, I can't go out into the sunlight," Marshall Lee began to explain in a matter of fact tone, "so I don't really get to see her as often as you do. So, I was wondering…" the Vampire King began to search his pockets for something, then pulled out a small envelope, "if you could give this to her?"

Temporarily forgetting his fear of the vampire, Gumball stared at it, confused. "Is that a letter? What ever is it for?"

"Ah, but here's the catch, Gummy Balls. It's a private matter. No one else can read it, got it? It's, uh, just between Fionna and I, if you know what I mean." Marshall Lee winked at Prince Gumball, who shivered at the vampire's words. "Anyways, if you could just give that to her tomorrow that'd be awesome. Thanks, man, I owe you one!" And before Gumball could even open him mouth to reply, Marshall Lee had shoved the envelope into his hands and flown out the window, disappearing into the night sky.

Gumball stared at the place where the vampire had been seen last. Then he looked at the envelope in his hand.

_'It's a private matter… just between Fionna and I…' _Marshall Lee's words rang through Gumball's head, and he frowned. It certainly sounded like the vampire was implying something… something that Gumball didn't like to think about at all.

Does Marshall Lee like Fionna?

Gumball shook his head furiously. That was ridiculous. Marshall Lee was a lot older than Fionna, and loved to pester her, even though they were "friends".

Besides, even if he did like her, why should Gumball care? It's not like he had any feelings for the adventurer. She was just one of the dudes to him.

Right?

Right!

But if that really _was_ right, why did Gumball have the sudden need to rip up the envelope and throw it away? Why did he hate the idea of Marshall Lee liking Fionna so much?

Could is be because he, himself, liked Fionna?

Gumball frowned. Was it… possible? All these years he had been denying it to himself, but now…

He looked down at the envelope. And that's when he realized that maybe he did, in fact, have some feelings for her. Why else would he be so upset about the envelope?

Of course, the envelope didn't have to say that Marshall Lee liked Fionna…

Only one way to find out.

Glancing around the room to make sure no one was watching, Gumball, feeling guilty, slowly opened the white envelope. With shaking hands, he took out a piece of paper, unfolded it, and read…

_Gotcha, Gummy Balls!_

"What!"

Just then, maniacal laughter erupted from behind the prince, who, for a second time that night, jumped and spun around. There was Marshall Lee, floating a few feet above the floor of Gumball's room, clutching his stomach and laughing. Gumball's face turned bright red when he realized it was all a trick. How could he have fallen for that?

"Really, Marshall Lee, what was the point of that? Do you really enjoy tricking me that much?" The prince asked him angrily.

Marshall smirked and shrugged. "Yeah, to a certain extent. But there _was_ a point to that little trick."

"And that would be…?"

"Well, now you know you like Fionna, right?"

Gumball's eyes went wide. "Wait, wha-"

"You still don't' get it, do you? I don't like Fionna, but you do! But you're so uptight you didn't want to admit it! So I figured I'd, you know, help you out a little."

"R-really?" Gumball stuttered, not really being able to fully believe the vampire. But his plan had worked…

Marshall suddenly glared at the prince. "Yeah, but don't think this makes me nicer or anything; notice how I still managed to prank you in the process." Then he winked.

"I-I…"

"Oh, save your breath, I gotta go," the king huffed, and then floated over to the window. Just as he was about to jump out, Gumball stopped him.

"Thank you."

Marshall simply turned back to the prince, stuck his tongue out playfully, then soared out the window and off into the night.

Gumball finally retreated to his bed, where he lay and thought about Fionna.

His mind was made up. He would tell her of his feelings tomorrow and hope for a good reply.

Maybe vampires really did have hearts.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! **

** ~blue-eyed-cow**


End file.
